


A Guide To 'Age Differences' AU

by begora1030



Series: Age Differences and AU One-Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: It might be confusing and hard to picture Moon Taeil as the youngest of NCT, but in Age Differences he is.I've written out the members' new age, subunits, relationships, and the order they fall in in this guide to help readers. It makes the subunits easier, because I'm lazy and don't want to explain it in the actual book more than I already have.





	A Guide To 'Age Differences' AU

NCT U Members  
Park Jisung  
Zhong Chenle  
Yangyang  
Lee Donghyuck  
Lee Jeno  
Huang Renjun  
Hendery  
Xiaojun  
Lee Mark  
Lucas  
Kim Jungwoo

Leader: Chenle  
Maknae: Jungwoo

NCT 127 Members  
Park Jisung  
Zhong Chenle  
Yangyang  
Na Jaemin  
Lee Jeno  
Hendery  
Xiaojun  
Lee Mark  
Kim Jungwoo  
Qian Kun

Leader: Chenle  
Maknae: Kun

NCT Dream Members  
Lucas  
Kim Jungwoo  
Winwin  
Jaehyun  
Chittaphon  
Kim Doyoung  
Qian Kun  
Nakamoto Yuta  
Lee Taeyong  
Johnny  
Moon Taeil

Leader: Chittaphon  
Maknae: Taeil  
Dream is a fixed unit, any member born after 1999 is automatically placed in NCT Dream. You’re welcome Lucas.

NCT 116 Members (China Line)  
Zhong Chenle  
Yangyang  
Huang Renjun  
Hendery  
Xiaojun  
Lucas  
Winwin  
Chittaphon  
Qian Kun

Leader: Chenle  
Maknae: Kun  
This is the China line, but like this universe anyone with Chinese heritage is allowed in the subunit. This is why Ten and Lucas are still in this subunit. There are also no rules that prevent SM from using the NCT label, therefore the subunit is called ‘NCT’ 116, the coordinates for Beijing.

NCT Foreign Stage (Foreign Swaggers)  
Zhong Chenle  
Yangyang  
Huang Renjun  
Hendery  
Xiaojun  
Lee Mark  
Lucas  
Winwin  
Jaehyun  
Chittaphon  
Qian Kun  
Nakamoto Yuta  
Johnny

Leader: Lucas  
Maknae: Johnny  
Anyone who is not fully Korean is in this unit. There is a running joke in the au’s fandom about the Foreign Swaggers, not Stage. The video of Jaehyun saying “I lived in America for four years, that’s why I’m here” is what I’m using as proof to place him in another subunit with Johnny and Yuta and the other 127 boys to make it kind of normal.

Relationships  
Jisung is with Chenle, Kun, and Taeil. The younger two (Kun and Taeil) are regressors when they are stressed. Jisung is their father figure, appa or baba, and Chenle is their mother figure, eomma or mama. Jisung and Chenle were in a monogamous relationship until they found out about Kun and Taeil regressing. They took their relationship with the two to the next level, but as they are underage most of the things they do are platonic. 

Yangyang is with Xiaojun and Hendery. They all have their language in common and joined SM at the same time. The relationship was rocky at the beginning because Yangyang was too afraid to join fully. He's still kind of self conscious about his place in the threesome.

Jaemin is with Renjun and Jeno. It's their relationship like it is now, but their older and it's romantic. Renjun was the one who secretly dated both of them at the same time and then forced them to kiss one afternoon and proposed a threesome. They saw their hyungs (Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery) make it work and thought they could try it too. 

Donghyuck is with Mark. The older boy has always been clingy towards his favourite dongsaeng and as soon as Mark turned of age Donghyuck asked him out. Mark of course panicked in gay for three days before Lucas finally talked him into 'giving it a go'. Mark still hates PDA and is constantly distancing himself from Donghyuck, but it's okay because they know they love each other. Even if Mark hasn't said the 'l' word yet.

Lucas is with Jungwoo. Lucas is outgoing and Jungwoo is awkward. The whole relationship is one big contest on who can out gay the other, on camera and off. 

Winwin is with Yuta. Yuta is very confident for his age and drags his hyung around like a rag doll. They are attached at the hip most of the time. Like Mark, Winwin doesn't like PDA but is willing to let Yuta do it mainly so he doesn't pout all day. The reason for Yuta's healing smile is Winwin's return affection.

Jaehyun is with Doyoung and Taeyong. Mainly because I didn't want someone to be alone, but these three work well together. Taeyong and Doyoung are anxious little beans that look up to Jaehyun to make the first move in any situation. Although Taeyong can thrust and hump the stage, he has no idea how to even hold hands with his boyfriends. 

Last, but not least, Ten is with Johnny. Both are very risque for being so young. The older members are constantly on the look out for inappropriateness on Ten's part. But as much as they're heated, they are equally soft. Ten is soft in general, but knows Johnny likes taking care of him and takes full advantage of that. 

 

If none of this makes sense, let me know and I’ll try to explain this better.


End file.
